


Tell me, is this love alive?

by Andreetaag



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Cancer, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Steve y Tony son amigos y colíderes de los Ultimates, ambos han tenido algunos problemas con las relaciones, así que terminan como amigos que se ayudan mutuamente. Sin sentimientos, por supuesto.++++Historia para el Special Stony Challenge Multiverse.





	Tell me, is this love alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Universo: Tierra-1610 (Ultimates)
> 
> Advertencias: esta historia contiene la mención del cáncer.
> 
> Notas: la historia está hecha para el evento Special Stony Challenge Multiverse y el título es una frase de la canción Come Back for Me de James Young que he estado escuchando para escribir esto.

Bien, entonces el futuro es… interesante.

No es peor, había infinidad de cosas que Steve ni siquiera hubiera soñado cuando era niño, como las libertades civiles, la tecnología o el exceso de comida.

También había cosas que no habían cambiado demasiado, como la guerra, pero ahora, tres años después de ser descongelado, Steve ya no está seguro de ser algo más que un hombre de guerra.

Tony le ha dicho en broma muchas veces que se quite el palo del culo y deje su pose de soldado, pero es difícil.

Hubo un tiempo, antes del hielo, que pensaba constantemente en que pasaría después de la guerra; se casaría con su querida Gail y vivirían felices hasta el fin de sus días.

Sin embargo, se había despertado para descubrir que la mayoría de la gente que conocía estaba muerta o tenía más de setenta años y que su prometida Gail y su mejor amigo Bucky se habían casado.

Al principio había dolido, pero luego se había dado cuenta de que se alegraba de que al menos se hubieran tenido el uno al otro.

Nick Fury, de Shield, le había presentado a algunas personas con las que podría hacer un buen equipo, y Steve se encontró a sí mismo lanzándose de cabeza a ese equipo para olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Los Ultimates eran un equipo increíble con el que Steve había llegado a congeniar bastante, a pesar de todo, e incluso había tenido un romance con Janet hasta que ella decidió engañarlo con su abusivo exesposo.

Pero también había hecho amigos, como Tony Stark.

Tony es frenético y sarcástico, pero es bueno en la lucha y se ganó el título de colíder con facilidad.

Se había tomado, además, el propósito de dirigir a Steve por el nuevo mundo, por lo que siempre habían estado bastante unidos.

Hay algunas cosas que no le gustan del hombre, pero son cosas que Steve ha aceptado que no puede cambiar. Como el vaso de alcohol que parece que está pegado a su mano o sus preferencias sexual—bueno, Steve no va a entrar en ese terreno.

Todavía había veces que Steve echaba de menos su tiempo, pero ahora está un poco más contento aquí.

No es que haya dejado su pose de soldado, sigue siendo un hombre de guerra, pero es un pequeño paso.

++++

La primera vez que Tony Stark lo besa, es después de una batalla que ha salido particularmente bien.

Tony entra a su pent-house con un vaso del mejor whisky en la mano y dando leves saltitos de emoción mientras habla y habla. Steve lo sigue, unos pasos por detrás, con una leve sonrisa contagiosa bailando en sus labios.

Steve sinceramente no lo ve venir, Tony está vibrando de emoción palpable y medio segundo después, está completamente quieto antes de dar un paso firme y juntar sus labios en un beso.

Es suave y tentativo y por un momento desconcierta a Steve que sea Tony el que lo esté besando con tanta delicadeza.

Tony se aleja antes de que Steve pueda apartarlo y se encuentra a sí mismo negando suavemente con la cabeza.

El no es gay. “Yo no… no soy como tú”.

Tony lo estudia con sus ojos azules brillando y finalmente asiente con cuidado. “Claro” dice Tony, y no hay burla en su voz, “es solo… amigos que se ayudan, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no?”

“Sí” dice él.

“¿Sí?”.

“Sí sé a que te refieres”.

Definitivamente lo sabe, no era raro, en sus días de guerra, que los hombres se ayudaran mutuamente. No preguntes, no digas. Eran tiempos largos sin ver a sus mujeres y la carne es débil.

“Oh” Tony murmura, y se aleja sin mirarlo para llenar otro vaso de alcohol. “Es difícil encontrar a alguien con las vidas que llevamos y ha pasado un tiempo para mi desde Natasha y sé que para ti también con todo el tema de Janet y toda esta adrenalina de la batalla, no sé—”

Steve no sabe por qué pero se encuentra cortando a Tony y diciendo que “está bien”.

Tony se voltea de inmediato, con los ojos completamente abiertos como si eso fuera lo último que esperaba que dijera.

“¿De verdad?” Tony pregunta con verdadero interés.

Steve no sabe por qué ha dicho que sí, el no es así, pero las palabras del moreno no son mentira, _ha_ pasado un tiempo y hay algo en Tony que lo llama y él ya lo ha dicho, la carne es débil.

“Sí” responde.

“Bien” Tony dice después de dar un largo trago a su bebida.

Deja el vaso con un ruido sordo en la barra del minibar y con dos pasos grandes se acerca a Steve y lo besa de nuevo.

Steve devuelve el beso esta vez, y cuando abre la boca, la lengua de Tony cepilla su labio inferior y Steve gime sorprendido.

Antes de poner sus manos en las caderas de Tony y empujarlo contra la pared, Steve piensa que _esto_ es un beso de Tony Stark.

++++

Un teléfono en la habitación empieza a sonar y Tony, con el cepillo de dientes todavía en la boca lo mira de reojo antes de girar los ojos y volver al cuarto de baño.

Steve, curioso, se acerca para ver el identificador de llamada y hace una mueca cuando ve _Gregory._

“Es tu hermano” dice, de todos modos, porque es irrespetuoso no responder a alguien.

“Déjalo sonar” Tony dice después de tirar al fregadero la pasta de su boca.

Antes de poder decir nada más, el teléfono hace un pitido y la voz de Gregory empieza a sonar por toda la habitación.

“ _¡Hermano! Ya nunca me llamas, esperaba que pudiéramos—”_

La voz se corta cuando Tony presiona el botón rojo y Steve le sonríe divertido.

“Lo odio” Tony suspira.

“Espero que no me hagas eso a mi” Steve resopla.

“Nunca, cielo” Tony responde con una sonrisa de diez vatios, buscando en el armario para terminar sacando un pijama de seda.

Steve lo sigue con la mirada por toda la habitación mientras se abrocha los pequeños botones.

“Yo no tenía hermanos” Steve se encuentra hablando, sin saber en realidad por qué ha dicho nada, pero continua, “no sé si me hubiera gustado, pero tenía a Bucky, era como un hermano, siempre estábamos juntos y siempre me protegía”.

“Encantador”.

Steve medita un poco sus palabras, y frunce el ceño divertido “Si tuviera que decir ahora que tengo a alguien como un hermano serías tú y eso… es un poco raro”.

Tony suelta una carcajada, arrugando sus ojos y soltando un poco de aire. “Dile eso a los Maximoff”.

“Prefiero que no, gracias” Steve dice con un escalofrío recorriendo sus huesos.

Tony le lanza una mirada con la sonrisa todavía pegada a sus labios, luego mira el reloj y algo en su rostro se oscurece. “Puedes quedarte, ya lo sabes”.

“Tengo trabajo por la mañana” responde él, cogiendo algunas de sus cosas.

“Por supuesto, querido” es la respuesta de Tony.

Steve suspira, y cuando sale de la habitación, Tony no lo mira.

++++

Tony no está completamente seguro de por qué había besado a Steve en primer lugar.

Sí, desde hacía tiempo que tenía algo por el soldado, y lo había seguido hasta su casa con una sonrisa después de la pelea y la mente de Tony simplemente había cortocircuitado.

Había sido una completa necesidad.

Se había sorprendido todavía más cuando Steve había dicho que sí y le había devuelto el beso y lo había empujado contra la pared y—

Ahora, después de casi medio año, no está seguro de si es la mejor idea que ha tenido.

Siguen siendo amigos y colíderes de los Ultimates y el rubio no actúa de manera diferente cuando están todos juntos.

Tampoco cuando están ellos solos, son amigos, también, y pasan mucho tiempo juntos sin sexo involucrado.

El sexo viene sobre todo después de una batalla cuando la adrenalina está por las nubes, o cuando llevan mucho tiempo sin contacto con otro ser humano.

Tony es muy consciente de lo que Steve piensa de las relaciones homosexuales. Señor, era lo primero que le había dicho después de besarlo y parecía que después de todo, la opinión sobre el tema no había cambiado demasiado.

Tony había esperado que con el tiempo Steve aceptara lo que era de verdad, pero parecía que Steve tenía un tronco como cerebro.

Había hecho algún comentario aquí o allá, pero no parecía que se diera cuenta si quiera.

También, le había asegurado desde el primer día que podía pasar la noche con él, pero Steve siempre encontraba alguna escusa para alejarse de Tony después del sexo.

Eso le duele a Tony cada vez que pasa, pero si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte habría terminado este acuerdo con el rubio después de darse cuenta de que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos.

Eso es lo que debería hacer.

El timbre suena entonces y Tony suspira con fuerza, se bebe lo poco que queda de whisky en su vaso y se dirige a la puerta.

“Hola” dice cuando ve a Steve en el umbral.

Steve le da un asentimiento de cabeza, entra al pent-house y sin decir nada más, le da un beso profundo.

Por un segundo, Tony piensa en apartarlo y decirle que no, pero es débil y siente que necesita a Steve para vivir así que simplemente deja que el rubio lo arrastre al dormitorio.

++++

Steve ve a Tony acercarse por el pasillo un par de segundos antes de que el moreno se dé cuenta, y cuando lo hace, le dirige una amplia sonrisa y le guiña un ojo.

“¡Steve!” Tony grita, “¿Dónde estabas?”.

“Aquí” responde, y Tony rueda los ojos por su mierda criptica.

“Janet te ha estado buscando, tenía tu traje para la gala de mañana, pero no te preocupes, me lo ha dado a mí junto al mío, están en el pent-house” dice, empezando a caminar otra vez hacia el ascensor del final del pasillo. Steve lo sigue.

“Podría haberme mandado un mensaje”.

Tony se voltea a mirarlo de inmediato, evitando reírse y sin pestañear. “¿En serio, cariño? Mira tu móvil”.

Steve saca su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero, y sí, hay cinco llamada y un par de mensajes de Janet en él.

_Steve, ¿dónde estás? Tengo tu traje._

Y diez minutos más tarde.

_No importa, me he encontrado con Tony, me ha dicho que se lo diera a él._

Steve levanta la mirada de su teléfono y vuelve a guardarlo en su bolsillo. “¿Por qué le has dicho que te lo diera?”

“Tenía prisa, te estaba buscando y no aparecías”.

“Tony…”.

Tony vuelve a rodar los ojos por lo que parece la décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos y posa su mano sobre el hombro de Steve. “Oye, cálmate, nadie sabe ni sospecha nada, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie va a pensar que estamos follando por recoger un traje”.

Steve mira a su alrededor solo para asegurarse, un movimiento que había adquirido desde el principio y que no podía evitar aunque supiera con certeza que estaban completamente solos.

“Está bien, vale”.

“¿Vienes esta noche?” Tony pregunta, llamando al ascensor.

“¿Lo has hecho solo para que vaya?” bromea Steve, su pose toda seria y erguida.

Tony chasquea su lengua, siguiendo su broma, y le dirige una sonrisa de dientes brillantes. “Me conoces tan bien” dice cuando entra al ascensor y presiona el botón de bajada para salir de las instalaciones de Shield.

Hay algo con Tony que no sabe como describir, siente que presiona sus entrañas y Steve se queda allí, completamente fijo en su lugar durante lo que parecen horas enteras antes de suspirar y seguir su camino hacia el gimnasio.

++++

Tony se levanta del sofá cuando la película termina y se dirige de inmediato al minibar en la esquina del salón. Tiene un dolor de cabeza que no lo abandona desde hace un par de días y el alcohol es lo único que lo mitiga. “¿Quieres algo?” le pregunta al rubio, ya sabiendo su respuesta.

“No” responde, y Tony sonríe.

“Algún día tendríamos que comprobar si es cierto que no puedes emborracharte”.

“Supongo que podrías intentarlo” Steve dice, serio desde el sofá sin apenas mover su mirada de la pantalla.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Steve, y mirando la pantalla que el rubio mira con tanto interés, con los créditos de la película rodando y la banda sonora sonando por toda la habitación.

“Es… ¿acaba así? ¿Ya está?” Steve pregunta, la incredulidad goteando de sus palabras.

“Sí, ya está” Tony dice, dando un trago de su bebida.

“Lo han matado”.

“Eso han hecho, sí”.

Steve lo mira entonces, apartando su mirado de la pantalla ahora en negro y en silencio.

“Es triste”.

“Steve Rogers se siente triste” dice Tony mientras se ríe y Steve frunce el ceño de una forma adorable para un tipo tan grande como él.

“Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? No soy un robot”.

“No, el robot soy yo” Tony responde a la segunda afirmación de Steve, porque la primera va demasiado directa a su corazón. Tony ya sabe que Steve tiene sentimientos, pero no por él.

Steve suspira por el comentario pero no hay realmente enojo en su acción.

“Debería irme” habla unos segundos más tarde mirando su reloj. “Mañana salgo temprano”.

“¿Cuándo vuelves?” pregunta Tony, intentando esconder la decepción de su voz. Steve nunca se queda. Nunca.

“Un mes”.

Joder, eso es largo, Tony piensa, pero no dice nada.

Steve se levanta, coge su bolsa del lado del sofá y se dirige hacia la puerta. Tony se levanta también para seguirlo, porque él es un buen anfitrión, por supuesto.

Su cabeza empieza a bombear con fuerza de nuevo y tiene una pequeña sensación de mareo.

“Deberías beber menos, Tony” dice Steve, llamando su atención.

“Claro” Tony asiente, rodando su vaso vacío entre sus dedos.

“Te avisaré cuando vuelva” Steve abre la puerta y Tony siente que su estómago se retuerce.

Steve se va _un_ mes y ni siquiera va a despedirse, no va a darle un beso y no va a decirle que lo va a extrañar.

“Por supuesto” responde, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Da un paso hacia él, lo mira con algo indescifrable en su rostro y por un momento Tony piensa que por fin va a hacer _algo_.

Un segundo después se ha alejado de nuevo, y ha salido por la puerta.

Tony se siente miserable, se dirige al minibar y se prepara otro vaso de whisky.

No es suficiente para sacar a Steve de su dolorida cabeza.

++++

Cuando Nick Fury le había llamado para hacer una misión de espionaje y extracción de un mes, no se le había ocurrido que los días pasarían tan lentos.  Está sin los Ultimates, solo con un equipo de alto perfil de Shield que Fury había puesto a su cargo.

Por primera vez en años, desde el hielo, Steve se atrevería a decir, echa de menos algo.

Su equipo, su rutina, su casa… Tony.

Steve no puede evitar pensar en su ultima noche en la casa de Tony, cuando se había sorprendido a él mismo acercándose a Tony para darle un beso.

Había reculado de inmediato, porque eso no es parte de su acuerdo. No hay besos fuera del terreno sexual.

Steve no quiere besos fuera del terreno sexual.

O eso ha creído siempre, ahora no sabe lo que quiere. Su cabeza es una maraña de sentimientos difusos que no sabe como calificar. Él no es gay, solo disfruta del contacto humano y del buen sexo.

Pero había querido acercarse a Tony, besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que iba a extrañarlo.

Y eso es un poco gay.

Sentado en una cama raída de un motel a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, solo quiere que pasen el par de semanas que quedan en este estúpido lugar y volver a casa.

++++

Nick Fury está hablando y hablando, pero Tony no lo escucha.

Él solo mira su tableta, con unos escáneres de su cerebro y su _tumor cerebral_.

Después de pasar semanas con un dolor de cabeza constante que ni el mejor alcohol del mundo quitaba, se había hecho algunas pruebas. No habían sido demasiado amables con él.

Un jodido tumor cerebral.

Inoperable.

Se ríe con ironía mientras pasa foto tras foto porque lo que lo va a matar va a ser el cáncer cerebral y no la gran cantidad de alcohol que corre por sus venas.

“¿Hay algo que te parezca gracioso?” Fury pregunta, poniendo sus dos manos sobre la mesa y mirándolo con su único ojo.

“En realidad sí” responde, y se levanta, porque ha acabado con esta estúpida reunión. Quiere llegar a su casa y beber.

Beber e intentar desafiar a su maldito tumor cerebral.

No llega a dar muchos pasos antes de que su teléfono vibre y suene en su bolsillo. Cuando lo saca lee el nombre de Steve.

_He llegado hace un par de horas, estoy de camino al pent-house. SR_

Tony lo relee un par de veces y suspira, no está de humor para tratar con Steve. Se queda unos minutos completamente parado en el pasillo, con el mensaje abierto.

_Nos vemos allí en 15._

Responde al final, porque ahora que sabe que su tiempo es limitado, puede quitar de su mente el que Steve devuelva sus sentimientos y apegarse por completo al trato inicial de solo amigos que se ayudan.

Cuando llega a su casa, unos veinticinco minutos más tarde, Steve está esperando en la puerta, todavía lleva una bolsa en su hombro, que tira de inmediato al suelo cuando ve a Tony acercarse.

“¿Cómo te ha ido?” Tony pregunta, con un movimiento de desinterés de su mano y Steve sonríe.

“Bien” responde, y lo coge de la camisa para acercarlo a él. Tony se da cuenta de que no mira a su alrededor antes de inclinarse para besarlo, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, se funde con los labios de Steve.

++++

Tony abre los ojos para encontrarse tumbado en el sofá, sobre el cálido cuerpo de Steve, y a Steve haciendo remolinos en su cabello. Es extraño, porque el rubio nunca había tenido gestos de ese tipo, pero desde que había vuelto de su misión hacía unas semanas estaba dejando caer algunas barreras de su recta personalidad.

Tony no quiere pensar demasiado en eso, tiene que centrarse en cosas más importantes, como a quien dejara sus trajes, su compañía o donde donará la mayor parte del dinero.

Se levanta del sofá y camina hacia el minibar.

“Deberías irte” le dice a Steve, todavía tumbado en su sofá, mientras se sirve una copa.

“Yo…huh, estaba pensando que tal vez podría quedarme”.

Tony tiene que dejar la bebida y el vaso en la barra para poder asimilar las palabras que Steve ha dicho. Él nunca ha querido quedarse por mucho que Tony insistiera. Nunca.

“No creo que sea buena idea” dice, porque ahora las cosas son diferentes. No puede apegarse más de lo que ya está. No cuando tiene fecha de caducidad.

“Pero—” Steve empieza a decir, pero se corta cuando la alarma de los Ultimates empieza a sonar por toda habitación.

Tony tira el vaso sin empezar al fregadero y llama a su traje. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como Steve corre hacia su bolsa de ropa.

Dos minutos después, ambos están listos para salir.

_“Central Park en menos dos minutos”_ grita Fury por el comunicador.

“Treinta segundos” Tony dice.

_“Aquí Thor, hijo de Odín, estoy en el lugar”._

Cuando llegan, solo unos segundos después de que Thor aparezca, ven como un grupo de Doom-bots están disparando sin control por todas partes.

Janet y Hank llegan un par de minutos después, y juntos, como lo han hecho infinidad de veces empiezan a luchar uno a uno con los robots asesinos de Doom.

No les toma demasiado tiempo una vez que Tony ha encontrado el robot central y ha verificado que, en efecto, el doctor Doom ni siquiera está en el lugar.

“Bien hecho, equipo” Steve dice, arrojando al suelo uno de los últimos Doom-bots que quedaban en pie.

“Doom es un idiota” Tony dice, y Janet murmura con acuerdo mientras vuelve a su tamaña humano.

Cuando pone los pies en el suelo por primera vez en lo que parecen días, Tony siente como se tambalea por causa de su cabeza que empieza a dolerle con fuerza.

“Amigo” Thor lo llama. “¿Estás bien?” pregunta.

“Claro que sí” responde antes de notar una punzada extremadamente dolora y caer desplomado al suelo.

Lo último que escucha antes de que todo desaparezca es a Steve gritar su nombre.

++++

Las puertas del pent-house se abren y Tony se dirige directamente al minibar. Necesita una bebida urgentemente después de pasar dos días en observación en el hospital.

Solo había sido una pequeña recaída a causa de su tumor.

Thor le había contado de camino a casa como había sucedido todo, se había desmayado de repente y él y Steve lo habían llevado al hospital. Steve había estado prácticamente todo el tiempo en la sala de espera.

Tony no lo cree demasiado, porque cuando había salido de su habitación el rubio no estaba allí y Thor tiende a exagerar las cosas.

Agarra el primer vaso que sus manos encuentran y lo llena por completo con la botella que ya está medio vacía.

No debería beber, él lo sabe, con la nueva medicación y todo eso, pero no puede evitarlo.

Termina el vaso casi con desesperación y chasquea la lengua cuando tiene que apartarlo de sus labios porque ya no hay más bebida en él.

Antes de que pueda rellenarlo con más alcohol, un carraspeo a unos metros de él llama su atención.

Tony se gira con cuidado, sin sobresaltarse y reconociendo el cuerpo cuando lo ve.

“Steve, querido, no te esperaba hoy” Tony habla, volviendo a su misión de conseguir más alcohol.

Siente como el rubio se levanta y se acerca a él. Instintivamente, acerca el vaso a su pecho para protegerlo.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”.

“Decirte exactamente…” Tony lo insta a responder su propia pregunta.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” Steve pregunta de nuevo, terco como siempre y haciendo que su voz suene más gruesa que de normal, de esa forma que a Tony le gusta tanto en otras circunstancias.

Tony lo mira fijamente sin responder y luego se lleva el vaso de nuevo a la boca, despacio y sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

“Tony—”

“Porque estoy _cansado_ ” lo corta antes de que pueda decir nada más.

El rubio lo mira, ladeando su cabeza como si estuviera estudiando un plan de ataque.

Antes de que pueda decir nada más, Tony vuelve a hablar. “¿A qué has venido?”.

“¿Cuándo empiezas la quimioterapia? Tienes que hacer algo—”.

“No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?” Tony se ríe, pero no hay verdadero humor en sus ojos. “No hay quimioterapia. No hay nada, Steve”.

“¿Por qué?” el rubio pregunta y Tony suspira con fuerza.

“Porque estoy cansado, ya te lo he dicho. No hay una oportunidad para mi, tengo un tumor del tamaño de una pelota de golf en la cabeza. Es _inoperable_ , querido, y no quiero pasar lo que me queda en un hospital, con un gotero en el brazo y vomitando por toda la habitación” Tony explica.

Steve se ve más afectado de lo que esperaba y no sabe como tomarse eso. Su cabeza empieza a doler de nuevo y se masajea la sien con su mano libre.

“¿Cuánto?” Steve pregunta en vez de insistir, pero Tony sabe que volverán al tema más tarde.

“¿Cuánto que?” Tony sabe a que se refiere también, pero están jugando a este juego y él no quiere perderlo por completo todavía.

Steve rueda los ojos. “Cuánto tiempo”.

Tony le sonríe mostrando la mitad de sus dientes, depredador. “¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para preparar un bonito discurso?”.

“Tony—”

“No te preocupes, querido,” despide con una mano, “no estaré para escucharlo”.

“¡¿Todo es gracioso para ti?!” grita Steve, dando un paso adelante. Está enfadado, y se le marcan un par de venas en el cuello.

A Tony no le importa.

“¿Sabes lo que es gracioso? Tú viniendo aquí” Tony habla, imitando la acción del rubio y dando él mismo un par de pasos más. “¿Qué puto _derecho_ te crees que tienes entrando en mi casa y exigiéndome saber?”.

Steve lo mira, pero no dice nada y es lo que termina de romper a Tony.

“ _Tienes que hacer algo_ ” el moreno repite las palabras de Steve con burla. “¿Qué? ¿Metes tu polla en mi culo y ya puedes decirme que hacer? Las cosas no funcionan así”.

Los ojos de Steve se abren casi por completo, y sus manos se cierran en puños. Tony se siente culpable por unos segundos antes de pensar en como lo ha hecho sentir Steve a él todo este tiempo. Las palabras salen de su boca antes de que se de cuenta.

“¿Sabes, Steve? Realmente te quiero, desde que empezamos esto hace casi un año, he sido paciente contigo. He intentado hacerte ver lo bien que podríamos estar juntos y he esperado durante todo este tiempo a que algún día te des cuenta de eso. Pero Steve,” Tony dice con pena, sus ojos pican un poco y tiene que parar antes de continuar. No quiere mostrarse más débil de lo que ya se siente. “estoy cansado de esperar y lo último que tengo ahora es tiempo. Se me está escurriendo de las manos en este momento y no puedo hacer _nada_ ”.

Steve lo mira, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Tony se siente expuesto. Ha derramado su corazón por el piso de su apartamento sabiendo que el rubio lo va a pisotear.

“Me he dado cuenta” Steve dice, “me he dado cuenta” repite, en voz más baja.

En otro momento, Tony habría gritado y saltado de felicidad, pero ahora es solo la lástima hablando. Y él no quiere la lástima de nadie.

Tony vuelve a clavar sus ojos en los del rubio y sonríe débilmente, una lágrima empezando a rodar por su mejilla. “No tienes que hacer esto, querido, no quiero tu lástima”.

“No es lástima” asegura, y estira sus brazos para poder coger la cara de Tony.

“Steve, _por favor_ ” suplica a centímetros de Steve, cerrando los ojos.

Lleva mucho tiempo esperando este momento, y después de enterarse del tumor cerebral, se había intentado decir a sí mismo que no llegaría a ningún lado con Steve.

“Tony” Steve lo llama, y él abre los ojos y mira directamente a los de Steve. Steve le da un beso suave en los labios y suspira cuando se separan, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa. “Te quiero”.

A Tony le duele físicamente escuchar esas palabras de Steve. Las había deseado tanto, y ahora siente que le arrancan una parte de él, porque todo sería mucho más fácil si Steve no lo quisiera.

“No es… no es buena idea, Steve, me estoy muriendo, deberías alejarte”.

“No voy a ir a ninguna parte, vamos a superar esto juntos” responde el rubio, con sus manos todavía en el rostro de Tony y acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

Tony suspira. “Steve, no hay nada que superar, yo—”

Steve lo corta con otro beso, esta vez más fuerte. “Vamos a estar juntos” asegura, “todo el tiempo que tengamos, ¿de acuerdo?”.

Tony lo besa esta vez, y se deja abrazar con fuerza por los grandes brazos de Steve. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin es suyo, por el tiempo que le quede.

“Está bien” responde cuando se separan.

Todavía tendrán que averiguar cómo harán funcionar todo, pero eso puede ser una conversación para más tarde, por ahora, es feliz entre los brazos de Steve.


End file.
